


Mr Skunkhead with too much honor

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hook (1991)
Genre: Drabble Day 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: The stress of ruling gets to Zuko





	Mr Skunkhead with too much honor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: spikes

He finally understood why his uncle never wanted the throne; Yu Dao was the first of many.

He left a note for Mai, but he knew she wouldn’t understand. He barely understood it himself, he only knew he had to get out.

The ship was barely larger than Sokka’s canoe. The waves slapped him around for weeks.

He washed up onshore two days after his provisions ran out. By the time he woke up one of the boys had already styled his hair into spikes.

He looked like a boar-q-pine, but he thought it went well with his new name.


End file.
